Ninja Art: Love no Jutsu
by Acez Yazumako
Summary: Acez Yazumaku is a jonin and only 16 years old. You can tell he has a lot on his mind. Will he have time for love? He has been training all his life. He met Lady Tsunade when he was little. Everything goes crazy when he falls for a girl. Naruto has his own girl, too. A certain white eyed heiress. Her name in Japanese means Sunshine. Yes, Hinata Hyuga. What will happen?
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Hello everyone, I am Acez Yazumaku. This is going to be my first FanFiction. There have been lots of people who inspire me. At the end of every chapter there will be a person's profile. I will be sponsoring them. This person has to be hard working and has to have at LEAST one really good book. Now this fanfic is going to have a couple of couples. (HAHA, Play on words). One pertaining to NaruXHina. There are also a couple of OC (Original Characters). Two so far. Acez Yazumaku, and Meghan Kinime. You will find out who they are. And do not worry the relationship will not be rushed or dragged out. So ****yeah… Let the story BEGIN!**

Prologue

He walked very, very slow. He feared the worst. He did not want to open the door in front of him. He was very slow. He moved his hand very, very slowly. It felt like he wasn't even controlling his body. It was his curiosity. '_Curiosity killed the cat.'_ The brown haired teen thought to himself. '_But, satisfaction brought him back.' _Another part of himself thought. He opened the door slowly. It took him five seconds to get the door open. His heart sank. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He boomed. Was his mind deceiving him? He saw his girlfriend making out with one of his best friends. "Acez!" Both the boy and the girl exclaimed in unison.

Right now Acez, is fighting every fiber in his body not to kill his best friend. His anger got the best of him; his body was soon consumed with a silver aura. His K9 teeth grew. He roared. This sent chills down everybody's spine. Acez did a couple of hand signs. "Wind Style: Angel Wings Jutsu!" Acez Boomed. Bird like wings sprouted out of his back and he flew away.

"Acez!, Wait!" The girl exclaimed running after him.

The boy who had whisker marks on his face grew an evil smile. He snickered once and walked away.

**Authors Note: The Prologue, Was it good or bad. The writer of the day is Hinatalover1234. She has 1 book so far and is still working on it. I just need to figure out how to post this. Well the next chapter will be out tomorrow or the next day. Note: This is My FIRST book. Thank you. Acez Yazumaku. **


	2. A 16 Year old Jonin!

**Authors Note: I know the Prologue was short. That is due to me trying to figure out things. The only reason why I didn't post this yesterday is because I had to go with my grandfather to his friend's house. I took us six hours. Oh yea, all the people out there who are reading this, Hinatalover1234's book is called "****Hinata's New Life****" You guys should show her some love. She is new to . Let's all give her a warm welcome. If you do check her profile out write a review and her book and say Acez sent me. One more thing, if you guys could review my book that would be great. Not for fame, so I can learn more. You guys need to tell me what is wrong and what is good. Thank You. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: A 16 Year Old Jonin!?**

** Acez Yazumaku wasn't your typical male ninja. He woke **up at 5'O'clock in the morning to train. Then he ate breakfast. Sure, he was a Hidden Leaf Ninja, but he Sensei did not tell him to wake up at this time. In fact, he did not have a Sensei at all. He trained himself. He had only been to the hidden leaf once. That was when he was little. He never knew his parents. He was just abandoned when he was little. The first Hokage took care of him, up until the age of 5.

When the first Hokage diedhe ran into the forest to train himself. This is all because the first Hokage told him he had a special power. No, he was not a holder of the Nine-Tails or Kyuubi. He Held the power of an angel.

"Today's the day" Acez said to his 3 dogs, Faith, Bear, and Toy. "You guys have to watch the tree house." He exclaimed. "I am going to the hidden the village to meet Lady Tsunade."

You see, Lady Tsunade met Acez when he was a baby. She knew he was in the forest training himself. She just left him alone. She knew the power he held within. The only reason why she left him in the forest is because if the Kyuubi met the Angel within Acez, thing could get catastrophic. She also knew he could take care of himself.

"After 11 years I finally get to go on my first mission." Acez said still training. "I hope Lady Tsunade is a nice as the First."

Acez isn't his real name. No one knows Acez real name. When he was little he liked to play with cards. He would usually play war with the First Hokage. For some reason Acez usually won with the Ace. That why they call him Acez.

"Okay, now that I am done training let me get dressed." Acez thought out loud.

Acez usually wore a greyish-black hoody with two blue tiger strips on each of his sides. He had light green eyes. He had dark brown hair that was shaved down and shaped up. He wore black pants that gave him enough space when on a mission. He also wore black sandals. This was his favourite attire.

"Time to go." He scratched each of his dogs behind the ear and ran. He was very light on his feet. He was matching if not faster than Rock Lee. He reached the gates to the hidden leaf village. "Finally here." Acez said to himself. Ran into the village. He ran right into a girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He said to the lavender eyed girl. He put his hand out and helped her out. "I-its a-a-all r-right." She said with a stutter. "No, it's not let me make it up to you." "I will buy you breakfast where do you want to go?" Acez asked politely. "N-no it is o-ok-kay." She blushed at what he said. "Oh, how stupid of me, I'm Acez Yazumaku, or at least that is what the first told me." "I-I'm H-hinata H-hyuga." "Nice to meet ya' Hinata." He was interrupted by the growling of the girl's stomach. "Now we are definitely going, do you like Cinnamon Buns?" "Y-yes I d-do." "Let's go then."

Acez took Hinata to the restaurant and saw Lady Tsunade.

"Stay here Hinata" Acez said. He walked over to the Hokage. "Hi, Tsunade remember me?!" Acez asked standing over her shoulder. "Who are you again?" She asked. Acez face palmed. "I'm Acez Yazumaku; I met you when I was little." "I know who you are I was just playing." The Hokage answered. "And I know what you here for you will take the Jonin exams next week" She said nonchalantly. Acez fist pumped "Yes, Thank you so much Tsunade!"

He said he good byes and walked back to Hinata. "I-I forgot t-to ask, y-you look n-new" Acez Explained everything to Hinata and fist pumped when he got to the part about the Jonin exam. They ate in silence after that and said there goodbyes after they were done. _'I made a friend on my first day, The first Hokage must be looking upon me. Thank you gramps."_

**A/N: Hey, guys me again, how'd you like the first chapter. Just to inform you guys, this week's writer is the RoolingMeatBall. He is currently writing the book "****A Demon That You Are"**** Even though he can be crude sometimes he is still a great author. Just to tell you guys there are no lemons in this book. Strictly Fluff. Okay, if you want more just follow the book, and if you can please review so I can become a better writer. Thank You. Acez Yazumaku. Keep Writing. **


	3. The Reformation

**A/N: Sorry, Sorry. I know that I have not posted in two days. I try to post daily. What I do is one day I will post, one day I will rest. You know in order to make a chapter long you really need to do a lot of pages. I cannot believe I did four and a half pages last chapter. And I have a lot of work to do. Even though I now this is no excuse, but I found something out on my girlfriend. And because this book is about Romance, I didn't bother to post yesterday. But, THE SHOW MUST GO ON! **

**The Reformation**

'Knock, Knock' "Nnnuggh" Its 3 O' Clock in the morning. _'Someone at this time' _Acez walked to the door slowly. 'Knock, Knock' "I'm coming, I'm coming." He opened the door. To his surprise it was Lady Tsunade. "Hello, Tsunade" He said half asleep. "Tomorrow, you will come and see me. We have to put you on a team of three." Tsunade said happy with herself. Then she turned to leave. "Hell Yeah!" Acez exclaimed.

"You hear that guys I'm going to have a team." He said towards his three dogs. Faith, Bear, and Toy all barked almost in unison. "Well, I'm going to bed, night guys." Acez said and went to bed.

Acez ran as fast as he could. When he got to the Hokage's office, there was a line of Shinobi. '_This is going to take all day.'_ Then he saw his new found friend Hinata. He ran up to her "Hey Hinata." "H-hi, Acez-chan" She stuttered. "You do not have to add honorifics to my name I am not that important."

Lady Tsunade finally came out. "Everyone quiet down, NOW!" "We will be reforming teams" The Hokage said. "Why you ask, because of a new ninja, and because 'The Sai experiment' did not end well. This new ninja is not actually that new. He lives just outside the village. He just hasn't been here in 11 years. If you want the rest of his life story, he is right over there next to Hinata." She ended with a smirk. "Really Tsunade, you didn't have to tell them." Acez responded.

"Anyways, here are you new teams. Team Kakashi will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and soon to be jonin Acez Yazumaku." "Tsunade!" Acez Screamed. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walked over to Acez. "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." A pink hair Kuinichi goes behind Naruto and punches him out cold. "Ever heard of manners" The fierce Kuinichi mumbled under her breath. Acez was taken back by her sudden act of violence. "Remind me not to mess with her" Acez whispered to Hinata. Hinata giggled. The pink haired Kuinichi gave him a look of death. "S-sorry I-I was only…kidding." Acez managed to get out. As if bipolar, the Kuinichi says "Its ok no harm done, right? By the way I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. He then slowly brought his hand to her hand and shook it. A silver-haired man walked up to them. "You must be Kakashi-sensei, the copycat ninja himself." Acez deduced. "And you must be the 'soon to be Jonin'" Kakashi said with basically no emotion.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! INTRODUCE YOURSELVES AFTER I AM DONE NOW SHUT YOUR TRAPS" Tsunade barked. "The next team will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." "Who exactly will our sensei be?" The Lazy genius questioned. Tsunade smirked. '_That's not good' _Acez thought. "Anko Mitarashi" Tsunade said pleased with herself. "And Team eight will stay the same." Tsunade finished.

With Naruto knocked out, the team went to the BBQ shop. Acez offered and carried Naruto. Naruto's weight was barely anything for Acez. They all sat down. Acez put Naruto's unconscious body next to him. As soon as they got they're food Naruto woke up.

Acez told his new friends why he was considered new. He also told them his personal life story. They finished their food and Acez offered to pay but they said no because they were welcoming him to the team. Before they parted, Acez told them where he lived. And said if they needed him, they can reach him there. Kakashi told everyone to meet at the training field at

7 O'clock am. No one warned poor Acez about Kakashi's schedule.

**A/N: Okay guys that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. Todays Featured author of the week is Xavon Wrentaile. He has a total of 13 books. My favourite one is "****A Growing Affection"**** It has a whopping 170 chapters. One of the best books I have read. Thank You for tuning in. If you can drop a review to better my writing. This is Acez Yazumaku signing off.**


End file.
